There For You
by KuteKiyd
Summary: InuxKag Songfic, There for you by Flyleaf.


A/N Random one-shot song fic whatever you call it.

Song: There for you

By: Flyleaf

Disclaimer - I do not own anything of Inuyasha or Inuyasha himself at all! Unfortunately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There For You**

It had been 3 days since the gang had last seen a village, they were still on their journey to find the shards of the sacred jewel and still had a long ways to go. The little glass tube that hung around the young miko's neck had only contained four shards in them, they still needed the ones Naraku had obtained and the ones that Kouga has in his legs, the others were still somewhere in the country with anyone to know of their whereabouts.

The young kitsune had begun to whine about the aching in his legs and begged the certain hanyou for a break and set camp, the only reply the kitsune had gotten was a grunt as he kept walking towards the setting sun. Kagome had seen this and had repeated the question that the kitsune had asked to the already annoyed half demon, but all she got was a grunt also, along with an insult about how weak humans were. Kagome ran up to him and walked with him in unison as she continued to beg to set up camp for all of them were tired and needed their rest. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and finally gave in as he jumped up into the nearest tree and relxed in it's branch.

Kagome had set up her sleeping bag as Miroku and Sango set up a fire in the camp and Shippo rummaging through Kagome's bag for food. Inuyasha had watched the whole scene from his branch, keeping his eyes mainly on one person. Kagome. He watched her as she began to cook some ramen that Shippo had pulled out of her bag previously, '_Gods is she ever beautiful._' Inuyasha thought to himself.

He jumped out of the tree and walked towards to camp and sat himself down on the ground as Kagome handed him his ramen. Inuyasha took his chopsticks and stuck and mouthful of noodles in his mouth before he spat them out complaining that they were hot. "That's why you're suppose to wait till they cool off." Kagome said as she took his cup of ramen and began to blow on them. Inuyasha watched her as she licked her lips and continued to blow on the cup of noodles, _'if only it were me licking those lips..'_ he thought as he mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing, Kagome would never want him, he was only a half demon. Half human and half demon, not liked by either species, alone for all eternity. Kagome handed Inuyasha his ramen signalling that they were cooled off enough for him to eat, Inuyasha greedily grabbed his ramen and ignoring Kagome continued to gobble them down.

**Sometimes I'm selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you**

It became fully dark outside as the moon had taken place of the sun and lightly shone down on the forest. Sango and Kagome had came back from the hot springs and found Miroku down on a futon who seemed to be asleep and Inuyasha who was sitting down leaned against a tree with the Tetseiga leaning on his left shoulder. He was of course awake, he was always especially alert when they camped out at night, incase any demons were to attack, he was what you called a light sleeper. Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag where Shippo was already curled in and lightly pushing him aside she crawled in and laid there in thought.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I finished my cup of ramen and rudefully handed it to Kagome to dispose of, she didn't say anything she just smiled at me and gracefully took it and threw it away. She's especially beautiful when she smiles and when the wind lightly blows her ebony locks across her face. I want so badly to take her as mine, but I could never do such a thing. She would be disgusted to have been mated with a half demon. I just can't see myself with any other woman, yes there's Kikyou and yes I _did _love her, but she's my past and she's dead, it could never happen.

After she had everything cleaned up she had told me she was going with Sango to a hot spring near by to get cleaned off, I growled and almost didn't let her go, but those brown pleading eyes couldn't get me to say no. The two young girls left towards the spring with a couple of towels and Kagome with her clothing she calls "pajamas." I sat there quietly till that lecherous monk came towards me and started to bother me with questions about Kagome. He started to ask me what my relationship was with Kagome, I snorted at him and I told him we didn't have one. After a couple of other questions he fired at me where I didn't answer he decided to finally leave me alone and head to bed. Young Shippo had already crashed out a while back, I guess he really was tired.

My ears twitched at the sound of Kagome and Sango comming back and I opened up my one eye to confirm it. I saw Kagome head towards her sleeping bag where she pushed Shippo aside and curl in. She wasn't asleep, I could tell her her breathing hadn't changed, then it was the slight smell of tears that hit my nose like some had just thrown something at me. I don't know why, but I felt bad as if her crying was my fault, I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I was to scared. I decided I didn't bother, it wasn't my buisiness anyways.

**'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again**

**(Kagome's POV)**

I don't know why I was crying, I had no absolute reason to cry at all I guess it was because I knew that after we'd find all of the shards Inuyasha would go to hell with Kikyou as he promised her and I would have to go back through to well and never come back again. Sango and I were talking about this at the hot springs, I was so overwhelmed with it I began to cry as Sango comforted me. I thought I was done and over with it, but I guess not. I wiped my tears away and closed my eyes prepared to go sleep, but I just couldn't, I couldn't sleep at all. I grew frusterated and just wanted to punch Inuyasha for making me feel this way. This was all his fault.

Wait, how could I think of such a thing? This is horrible of me to blame my problem on Inuyasha, it's not his fault I love him so much. Tears began to weld up in my eyes again, how can I be so emotional? Gosh I'm such a baby, crying over a guy? What's wrong with me..? I curled up deeper into and sleeping bag and turned my face into the pillow to hush my cries as they got a little louder.

"Kagome..?"

I stopped crying, he could hear me. I knew that would happen, I should have been more careful. Of course he wasn't asleep and of course he would be able to hear _and _smell my tears. Why am I so stupid? He called my name again, but I didn't answer, I didn't want him to fire questions at me to why I was crying. I wouldn't have the heart to tell him, he would probably laugh at me or something. It's only a thing Inuyasha would do.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I had to ask her, once I smelled her second set of fresh tears I just couldn't let it go, it hurts me to know she's sad. I called her name, but ever so lightly so that only she could hear me. My ears drooped down to my head when she didn't answer, I called her name once more but I still got no reply. All I could hear was her slight crying that was muffled into the pillow. I got up and walked over to her and knelt down putting a reassuring hand on her back.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" All I got in response was a muffled 'nothing', and god let me tell you, that hurt.

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones**

"Kagome please tell me what's bothering you? I hate to see you like this." Kagome lifted her head from the tear stained pillow and looked up at me, she smiled and told me that nothing was the matter, and that she was just tired. Did she really expect me to believe that? I wasn't going to leave her like this, I can't stand it. To see her like this makes my heart tear inside. I asked her one more time, though a little more demanding and roughly than before.

**(Normal POV)**

"Kagome, don't give me that shit. I know something's wrong with you, why can't you just tell me? I'm here to listen, what ever is bothering you I'll help you through it. I'll do whatever I can just please tell me."

**I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**

Kagome sat up as Inuyasha held her in his arms waiting for her to speak. Inuyasha was growing a little impatient when she didn't say anything for awhile. He was about to say something before Kagome had finally spoken. Inuyasha was a little taken a back by what she said though.

"What's going to happen when we complete the jewel?"

Inuyasha tensed up, you'd think the question would be obvious, but the more Inuyasha thought of it the less he knew how to answer. Instead he questioned her back.

"What do you mean?"

**(Kagome's POV)**

I really didn't want to bring up this whole matter, I mean it was a long ways away before the situation even came up anyways. Why did he have to be so determined to fix my problems? I guess it must be because he can't have a depressed jewel shard detector. Instead of spilling my whole heart out to him I'll just asked him.

"What's going to happen when we complete the jewel?"

I could feel him tense up, it broke me heart even more. I knew I should have just not said anything, now my stupid feelings are just complicating everything. I would have just pushed him away and told him to just let it go, but he was holding me tight I could barely move. I heard him then after a while, he ask me what I meant. Darn it! I really don't want to talk about it! I just felt like crying again.

**Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry, cry**

"Just forget about, forget I even asked. Can I just go to sleep now?" I didn't know what else to say, and this really wasn't the right time to talk about it. What was there to talk about anyways? He's going to hell with Kikyou and I'm going back home, we're all happy. Fair is fair. I tried to push out of Inuyasha's tight grasp but he just held tighter, he wouldn't let go of the whole situation.

"Are you scared I'm going to leave you?"

I gasped, how did he know? Am I that obvious? Great I couldn't be more embaressed in my life, now he's going to laugh at me or something. The fact that I didn't answer couldn't have answered my question any better.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

She really thinks I'm going to leave her? If anything that's the opposite of what I would do I just don't know how to tell her. She never answered my question, so I figured that's what has been bothering her. I didn't know what to say though, maybe she would really stay with me here if she's scared I'm going to leave her. Which is something I would never do. I want to be her mate, I want her to be the mother of my pups, I want her to stay here with _me_.

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**

I'm still not sure if I should tell her not, what if she laughs in my face, or leaves me right now because of it, I mean no one loves a half breed. Not accepted by humans or demons, alone forever. I could feel her move in my grasp, I got up and picking her up bridal style I jumped up into the tree I was previously sitting in and sat her down in my lap on the branch. I heard her gasp when I jumped to the tree and tense up when I set her in my lap as I leaned on the tree, but soon she relaxed when I wrapped my arms around her and we both sat there under the stars.

**(Normal POV)**

No one spoke, they both just sat there enjoying eachothers company, yet nothing filled the air but the sound of crickets and the rustling of the wind through the leaves of the trees. Kagome felt so relaxed and comfortable she almost fell asleep, but was once again interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kagome.. I would never leave you, once the jewel is complete if anything, I'd want you to.. I'd want you to.. um.. stay with me.."

Kagome gasped, this is not the reaction she expected. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, a part of her wanted to hug him tightly and kiss him with full passion, but another part of her wanted to tell him that it wasn't right and she couldn't do that to Kikyou, plus it's really not what he wants.

"Inuyasha.. I can't.. not because I don't want to! Just.. Kikyou.." The last word barely escaped her mouth. Inuyasha held her tighter and leaned his mouth so close to her ear that when he spoke it sent a tingly sensation through her body that only Inuyasha could do to her.

"I don't love Kikyou anymore, I know I promised to go to hell with her but my real place is here with you. I love you Kagome."

**'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too**

Before Kagome could react Inuyasha had sent soulful kisses from the rim of her ear leading down to her chin. Kagome, with somewhat difficulties turned herself around and caught Inuyasha in a kiss. It was a chaste kiss, but a kiss none the less, she was about to pull away before Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and deepend the kiss into a fiery passionate one. He swept his tongue over her lips earning a small gasp, he took the opportunity to explore to inside of her mouth with his tongue. She tasted as beautiful as she looked, he just couldn't get enough of her, they soon both broke apart for lack of air.

"Kagome, would you consider staying here with me? As my mate?"

Kagome nodded her head and leaned into Inuyasha's embrace. "Of course Inuyasha, I would do anything for you. I love you, so much." Inuyasha held her tight against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to**

The couple lay there in the trees as the sun began to rise and sleep took them over. Soon the group down below began to wake up. Sango was the first to wake up and find Inuyasha and Kagome no where in sight, she shook Miroku awake and told him as worry washed over her.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha is with her wherever they are Inuyasha is sure to protect them. He would never leave Kagome alone, unprotected."

Shippo, awake heard Miroku and looked up at the tree above him and smiled.

**I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Okay, I know I wrote this and didn't continue my other story yet, I just hav a bit of writers block and wrote this for it I suppose. Just some random drabble review if you like. Personally I LOVE IT! Ahaha but hehe yea, It's going to take me a while with my other story, school just started and I'm trying really hard to do well so don't give up on me just give me lot and lots and lots of time :P

**  
**


End file.
